thirlcrest_fandomfandomcom-20200215-history
TC
TC, is a person action-adventure video game on Roblox released and announced by Eggistor Games for Xbox One on November 24th, 2019 in any Country Roblox supported. We'd thought it would be compatible for other game consoles but apparently Roblox did not supported Playstations, the game was pre-released in an enhanced graphics, same in the Beta version. And approved in-game factions and characters as TC Scholarship Edition for Xbox One and Computers. TC was only supported with Xbox One, and not supported with Devices. Gameplay ''TC ''is an open world sandbox action-adventure set in a school environment. The player takes control of a 15 year old teenage rebel Clyde Marsh, who from the opening cutscene is revealed to be a difficult student with a turbulent background. The game concerns the events that will follow Clyde being dropped off at Thirlcrest Academy, a fictional boarding school in New England. The player is free to explore the school campus and town, or to complete main missions. The game makes extensive use of minigames. Some are used to earn money, others to approve Clyde's abilities. School classes themselves are done in a form of minigames, broken into five levels of increasing difficulty. English and Chemistry, for example, English is a word scramble minigame. And Chemistry you have to complete the following actions of the icons that pass through, if the player makes Clyde fail then he attempts to have to no abilities or no special weapons. Clyde has a multitude of weapons available, although they tend to run along the lines of things a school boy might actually attain, such as slingshots, stink bombs, bag of marbles, itching powder, and later in the game, a spud-gun and a accurate weapon. He also has an assortment of vehicles to operate, you might need mods to do this -- mainly bicycles with different abilities, but also a moped, a go-kart, a skateboard an on rare occasions, a lawn mower. Setting The game takes place at Thirlcrest Academy, a fictional independent boarding school in the New England area of the United States. Clyde ends up enrolled in the school newly married mother and fifth stepfather go on a long-year honeymoon cruise. The school located in also fictional County of Thirlcrest. The school itself is a classical neo-gothicn design and is similar to many other public schools and colleges in the United Kingdom and New England, in particular Fettes College in Edinburgh. Time The timeline of the game is vastly unclear. Design influences (of cars and architecture) point to a possible setting in the 1972s and 1998s. Plot After getting dropped off at Thirlcrest Academy by his mother and her new husband, Clyde Marsh (Argen2) meets with the school's principal, Dr. Martinez, who urges him to behave at the academy. He is soon befriended by senior Bucky Jones (Kaijaba) and freshman Peter "Parker" Kowalski (UncleBobix). Assuming role of mentor, Bucky introduces Clyde to Thirlcrest's various "cliques": The Bruisers, Astronomy Club, Honor Students, Greasers, and Varsity. At first, the two boys work together to try and asset their dominance over the cliques. However, Bucky, who appears to be "planning" on taking over the school, eventually betrays Clyde by pitting him againts Ross Northrop (Hamiden), the leader of the Bruisers, in an underground fight. Clyde beats Ross and forces him to stop picking on all students in the academy, to which latter agrees. With this, Clyde befriends Ross and earns the respect of the Bruisers. Eager to expand his control, Clyde turns his attention to the Honor Students. Just as he begins to win them over, Bucky tricks them into turning againts him. In response, Clyde signs up for a boxing tournament hosted by the Honor Students leader, Axel Harrington (Chasenothy). Though he wins, the Honor Students refuse to accept a defeat and gang up on him, resulting in a massive fight that ends with Clyde declaring himself the new leader. With the Honor Students subdued, Clyde then sets out to conquer their rivals, the Greasers. Ricky Vincent (Jiimothy), their leader, so to get them back onside, Clyde then eggs and throw bricks at the Greasers hangout, the tenements. Making the Greasers anger and start to fight Clyde, Clyde then either fights back or just runs away, making them chase him. Category:Games